


Humidity

by mmmdraco



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark was having a horrible day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humidity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend as a Christmas card drabble. ^_^

Tony Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist and whatever else he might be... Was having a horrible day. Thanks to some alien gas that he couldn't have predicted (well, he might have been able to if he'd thought there was the chance of weaponizing a radioactive isotope of an element that didn't even exist on Earth), wires had corroded in his electrical infrastructure. This had caused a short in Jarvis' mainframe which rebooted the environmental protocol controls which meant waking up in 100% humidity... Or rather getting pulled out of a sound sleep at 4:37am by the sprinklers turning on and being unable to shut them off for 45 minutes while he tinkered with programming under the shelter of a tarp and electrocuted himself, four times, while trying to replace a fuse. 

On the plus side, it had gotten him thinking about how to revolutionize fuse technology. On the minus side, everything in the Tower was soaking wet, he was exhausted, he'd been electrocuted four times, and even if he had a dry place to sleep... Fuse technology was taking over his brain. These were the moments that allowed him to think that maybe scotch could be a breakfast food after all.


End file.
